When The Rain Falls
by DJ OMiY
Summary: Inspired by KinoLadyOfTheDivine's EMPIRES. Find out as the Mata Nui Bionicle Heroes are portrayed as teens, and Makuta threats once again. Major LxG
1. Stormy Revealed

_A/N: INSPIRED BY THE STORY: **EMPIRES** by **KinoLadyOfTheDivine**_

It pictures Bionicle Characters as teens. In case you wonder, most of the characters are 13. Anyhoo, enjoy! This first chapter is set to the song "HUNTING FOR YOU" by Togo Project feat. Megu and ScottyD. You can find it on Beatmania GOTTAMIX soundtrack.

_**-------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

**--Chapter 1: Stormy Revealed**

It was 6:00 in Mata Nui on a Sunday Evening. The weather had been bad for three days straight. Tahu Grovio looked out his window and sighed. His red hair fell in front of his face, and he pushed it away solemnly. He sank farther into his baggy orange hoodie. The letter he found was in his hands. He rolled his chair over to his computer and turned it on.

_No more will I wait._

_I've got to make my move._

Gali Riveria was browsing her closet for the right outfit. She needed to look good. She was having formal guests (her dad's boss) at her house to dinner. She got a message on her computer. She looked at it. It was from Tahu. She made one last check that her brown hair and blue silk dress were in perfect harmony, then checked it. She immediately responded.

_You'd never treat me wrong,_

_If you knew how I'm feeling!_

Baby, can't you see… 

Pohatu and Onua Lairfor checked their brown and black hairdos respectively. In suits and ties, they were getting ready to go with their parents to some formal dinner. One of their dad's employees was hosting it. Onua accidentally knocked over his CD tower, spilling his and Pohatu's CD's all over the floor. Pohatu shook his head and went downstairs.

_To make you mine 'o mine,_

_I'll turn things upside down._

Kopaka Visima looked at himself shrewdly in the mirror. His dyed white hair had a firm, professional look. Kopaka toyed with his white bowtie against a gray suit. He searched his room for his cell phone, and found it minutes before he left for some dinner is parents were taking him to. Hunting for you… 

Lewa Lohrri quickly pulled on a green t-shirt and and grabbed his iPod. He heard his mom calling from downstairs. He combed his blonde hair, shut off his PS2, and bolted out the door as the rain fell down.

_Why-aiaiai-aiaiai…_

_Don't you love me?_

Ending Notes: Review because I will show what happens at Gali's dinner…In about half an hour!


	2. Dinner, Danger, and Delusion

A/N: Ok, here's chapter two…I wish I owned Bionicle, but (surprise surprise!) I DON'T! Whoops…I forgot to do that last chapter…hehe. SO SUE ME!!! Actually don't, that would be bad…_very_ bad.

_**------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

**--Chapter 2: Dinner, Danger, and Delusion**

Gali walked down the staircase to the front door at 6:30. She took the time before the guests arrived to realize that her house was nothing special, but it suited her just fine. She was just glad that the dining room was big enough for twelve people to have dinner. There was a bunch of families coming. Every one of them had a kid her age. That was strange.

The message Tahu had sent her…now that was intriguing. He had something to show her. He would be coming at 9:00. Supposedly, the dinner would be over and she could go see him. He said he would meet her at the verandah on the back of her house.

DING DONG.

Gali opened the door to a couple with two smiling boys.

"Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Lairfor," Gali said politely. She knew that Mr. Lairfor was her dad's boss, so she was extra careful not to slip up in manners. "Please, come in," She led the way into the house and to the dining room, where they could await dinner.

DING DONG.

She hurried back as fast as her high heels could take her to see a mother and her son.

"You must be Mrs. Lohrri!" Gali exclaimed. She smiled at the boy, who turned a deep red.

Another family came up behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Visima," Gali acknowledged. "Do come in and make yourselves comfortable." She noticed that the boy with them seemed strangely uptight. She wondered what was up with him.

As the Visimas walked in, she shut the door. The last of the guests had arrived, and she rushed to the kitchen, where here mother was cooking up a feast.

"We're almost ready, Gali," she told her.

"Great, mom," Gali replied. "Everyone's here,"

Gali ran back to the table, announcing that dinner will be ready shortly. Everyone slowly broke into conversation as they waited for dinner.

Pohatu, who sat on one side of Gali, freely chatted with her. Lewa and Onua were a bit too shy, and Kopaka didn't seem to like talking, or at least talking much.

"What do you like to do, Pohatu?" Gali asked.

"I like to run track, but reading is another of my favorite hobbies."

"I SCUBA dive myself, and I'm first in Mata Nui Middle's swim team."

"Cool,"

At this point, the food came out, and everyone began eating. The cuisine was tremendously delicious, and every dish had at east one compliment from a guest or from Gali and her father.

Around 8:49, The meal ended, and Gali asked if she may be excused. She got up and went for the back door in an adjoining room.

Completely infatuated with her, but too shy to go face to face, Lewa began shadowing Gali. Slowly the other three kids at the table made their way to where Gali was headed.

She waited on the verandah, and soon, Tahu ran into the light. Gali ran out into the torrential rain to meet with Tahu. Onua cracked the door a bit, and the four inside could hear.

"This is what I wanted to show you,"

"A letter?"

"Read it, and don't faint on me,"

…

"OH MY G-mmmfm…mff…"

"Gali…Quiet!"

"What does this mean?"

"I found it while snooping around the TAKAMU Corporation. It seems to be some kind of threat to LAIR Inc.! That's the business that rivals it! I think the Lairfor family runs it or something. All I know is that this is a serious threat."

"I'll say! But Tahu, get this. My dad, who works for LAIR Inc., was hosting a dinner party for not only the Lairfors, but also a few other employees!"

"What?!"

"I'm not sure if I want to tell them. I don't think Mr. Lairfor ever got the message."

"Because I found it?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh boy,"

"Do you realize what this could mean?"

"Yes,"

"It could mean the destruction of Mata Nui!"

"We have to do something!"

…

"I've got it."

"Gali, really?"

"Yeah, I have the perfect solution."

She had spied the other four kids at the back door, and waved them over.

"Guys! Over here!"

"Gali! What are you doing?!"

"Recruiting,"

"Oh jeez,"

"Guys, I see you. Now get over here!"

Lewa, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Onua ran over to where Gali and Tahu were standing.

"Gali," Pohatu started. "What is this about a threat from TAKAMU Corporation to LAIR Inc. that could destroy the entire island of Mata Nui?"

"You four," Tahu broke in. "Read this."

_LAIR Inc._

_You must comply with the following terms:_

_-Stop all power production_

_-Give in false report to the plant investigators to justify the actions_

_-Turn over power cell to us_

If these demands are not met by November 30, I will detonate my plant, soiling all of Mata Nui.

_TAKAMU Corporation_

Onua jumped in. "How would TAKAMU detonating their own plant destroy Mata Nui."

Gali eyes filled with fear. "Remember, Onua. If one explodes the other will, too, and both plants are _Nuclear Power Plants_…"

Everyone silenced as the rain fell around them.

Ending Notes: DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN!!!!!! W00t suspense! TAKAMU Corporation definitely has the advantage, with two power plants that can and very well will be detonated. This would poison the land of Mata Nui with radiation. Oh no! What ever shall Gali and gang do!? (If you don't get the TAKAMU pun, and you like Bionicle, you're stupid. If you don't get it, try unscrambling the letters.)

Next Chapter Will Be Called: Monday Morning!


	3. Monday Morning

A/N: I OWN BIONICLE!!!! … Pfft. I wish… Anyways…this chapter just develops the characters a bit more, especially Lewa and Gali…the actual storyline will develop a bit later. Enjoy!

_**------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

**--Chapter 3: Monday Morning**

Lewa woke up to the sun in his face. Last night had scared the bejeezus out of him. It had taken him a while to fall asleep. He shook the thoughts from his head, grabbed his iPod, and ran downstairs to breakfast.

"Morning," his mom said to him.

"Morning," he replied. He sat down and began eating some Cheerios. He ran to the bus stop. There, he joined the crowd. Surprisingly, he saw Gali among the kids. He moved over to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh! Hey."

"Any ideas?"

"No…"

They stood the next few minutes in silence. Lewa was fiddling with his hoodie to hide his deep red blush. He liked Gali really bad, but he didn't want her to know…yet.

"Say…um…Gali?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the arcade after school. Wanna come?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Lewa breathed a small sigh of relief.

Gali looked at him and said, "4:00, ok?"

Lewa nodded. "Where should we meet?"

"By the Time Crisis 3 machine."

"Ok," Lewa smiled. "Got it,"

The bus pulled up, and they all got on. Lewa saw Pohatu near the back and sat with him.

"Hey, Lewa,"

"Hey, Pohatu,"

Pohatu looked at Lewa strangely. "Lewa, you're blushing something fierce. What happened at the bus stop?"

"Um…nothing…I…"

"Sure, absolutely noth---"

Suddenly, Pohatu stopped. He listened to Gali a few seats away.

"…and now we're going to the arcade! I can't wait! He's such a nice boy…"

Pohatu looked back at Lewa with a 'busted' look on his face.

"Ok, I, if you will, asked her out to the arcade." Lewa confessed. "I've seen her a lot there."

"What does she like to play?"

"Time Crisis, Dance Dance Revolution, House of the Dead, RapidRiver, there's a multiplayer trivia game, and that Waterski racing game…I don't know what it's called."

"Bring lots of money for credits then…DDR and RapidRiver aren't cheap games. It's like, 7 credits per play on those games." Pohatu shook his head. "Gali's not going to be a cheap date."

"I know," Lewa laughed. "I got some extra money for chores. I'll have enough."

The bus pulled up to the school and six special kids all ran to the school doors as a storm broke above them.

Ending Notes: This was written kinda quickly, I have to go somewhere soon. If anyone wants something to happen on the date, review and let me know. And of course, anyone who has read my other stories should know that I just had to throw DDR in the story somehow. - The Next Chapter: Electric


	4. Digital

A/N: This chapter will give you another start on the overall storyline as well as the date with Lewa and Gali!! Also…I have plans for the next chapter already! Stay tuned!

_**------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

Chapter 4: Digital 

Kopaka shook off his jacket and put it in his locker. Last night had shaken him, sure, but not much. It was his nature. Do not be surprised. Expect the unexpected. Watch as the events unfold, and do something when required. He wasn't, shouldn't, _couldn't_ be fazed by anything. Such was his nature…

Tahu, Pohatu, and Onua all grabbed their Algebra 1 books and headed for class. They ran in and sat down in their seats. After a 45-minute lecture on the Distributive property, they moved to separate classes.

At lunch, all six sat at the same, empty table.

Gali looked at the other five kids. They were all in the center of the table. No other kids sat there.

"This is weird," She finally said.

Everyone nodded. It was a strange lunch.

Finally, school ended, and everyone piled back on the bus. Gali sat down next to Lewa as he was digging through his backpack, and didn't notice.

When he looked up, he said, "Oh my g-! Gali, you scared me!"

"Sorry," she giggled. "So, are we still on for 4:00 today?"

"Of course!"

"Great! I can't wait."

The conversation turned to other topics and eventually they all got off of the bus and went to their different houses.

At 3:45, Lewa made sure his iPod was charged, threw a green sweater on, and ran out the door towards the arcade, called Electro-Play. Getting there, he charged his play card for 150 points, the most you could get for 10 dollars, and headed for the Time Crisis 3 machine. (A/N: Ok, if the point system is unrealistic, it's because I don't live near any arcades who use this system.) 5 minutes later, Gali came along with her card.

She held it up. "Ready to play?"

"As always!"

They swiped the cards and started shooting bad guys like heck.

"Lewa, help!" Gali called, as several gunners had her cornered.

Lewa shot several times at the screen to dispatch of Gali's pursuers.

"Thanks,"

"No prob,"

They moved from the Time Crisis machine to the Giant Trivia machine. It had eight seats, six of which were filled and about to start. Lewa and Gali took the last two and swiped the cards.

The lights spun as a person hit the "choose category" button. It landed on sports.

_Which Kolhii player perfected the somersault maneuver?_

Gali and Lewa smiled. The pushed "Takua."

They and 3 other people had gotten it right.

After that and a spirited game of RapidRiver, Gali spotted the Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA machine and hopped quickly over to it. "Yea! Let's play!"

"Ummm, ok!" Lewa said hesitantly. He was afraid of embarrassing himself. Not that he was bad, but that someone like him could be good at it.

They swiped and selected versus mode. Gali asked, "They have different song wheels sorted by difficulty. Which one?"

Lewa answered by switching the selection to "ALL MUSIC" and pressing the green select button. "It always makes it easy when you have it all."

"Too true…"

Gali changed the sort to alphabetical to make it easier, and went to the 'S' section. "Any requests?"

"Yeah," Lewa answered. "Sana Mollete Ne Ente."

She switched to that song, both on Standard. She pressed 'Select' and the music began. At a certain point in the song, Lewa realized a point about this song. He could do part of this backwards! (A/N: This is because I can do it! ;) ) When it came, he spun around and kept dancing, facing away from the screen.

Gali took a glace and was dumbfounded.

The song ended and she said, "Wow! That was really awesome!"

"I practice that song a lot," Lewa said sheepishly.

"Here, I'll pick the next one." Gali switched through letters until she got to 'H.' She scrolled until "HAPPY ANGEL" began pouring out of the speakers. "You game?" She asked, bumping herself up to heavy.

"Heck yeah!" he answered, doing the same. He was worried, however. This song was rated an 8-footer on heavy. Could they pass?

The steps began flying at fast speeds. The rhythms were complex and the arrows kept coming. About halfway in, Lewa dropped out. 15 seconds later, Gali followed.

"Dang," Lewa whispered, out of breath. "That's some song."

"Tell me about it."

They pulled themselves away from the arcade an hour later. It was now 6:00.

"I really had fun," Gali smiled. "We should do this again sometime!"

"Yeah…um…we really should." Lewa had to turn away to hide his burning blush. Gali giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

Lewa stood bolt upright and looked shocked. All color had drained from his face. Gali smiled a really big grin and began walking towards her home. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lewa!"

"Yeah!" he answered. "See you!"

In the darkening sky, Lewa smiled broadly and thought about that wonderful moment of his first kiss.

Ending Notes: AAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!! Aren't they so cute together? I thought about having Gali tripping on the DDR machine and falling on top of Lewa and then there is a really akward moment but I canned it because I figured it was too intimate…for now…

Next Chapter: What the Rest Did


	5. What The Rest Did

A/N: Ok, I'm jumping a bit back into the main story, but I'm also gonna show the waves Gali and Lewa are making! This chapter summarizes what the other four characters were doing that day. And whoever the reviewer is that reviewed a few times, THANKS! It really helps when I get a reader's perspective. I also realize that this is my most popular story! Keep reviewing!

_**------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

Chapter 5: What the Rest Did 

Tahu tapped a pencil against his desk. This last algebra problem had him stumped. He needed some help. He reached for the phone…

Ring…ring… 

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Riviera?"

"Yes. Tahu, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Gali."

"She's not here, Tahu."

"Really. Where is she?"

"She met Lewa Lohrri at the arcade, she'll be back in about another half hour."

"Oh, thanks, Mrs. Riviera."

He hung up and frowned. Gali and Lewa? It seemed odd to him. Lewa is really shy, and Gali is just so outgoing. Either way, he still needed to get help for this math problem. He sighed and went downstairs to ask his parents.

Pohatu and Onua sat at their PS2, racing each other.

"I heard Lewa got a hot date," Pohatu smiled.

"What? Lewa?" Onua laughed. "That's next too impossible! He can't even talk to Hahli without getting a mad blush going on."

"Get this! It's with Gali."

Onua's car spun out of control and crashed. He stared at Pohatu and eventually shook his head.

"We should be a bit more worried about what happened last night," Onua sighed.

"You're right," Pohatu said, leaning back.

"Say, Pohatu," Onua said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have the key to Dad's file cabinet that you stole last week?"

Pohatu grinned. "Maaaayyyyybe…Why?"

"We need some intel on Dad's work and TAKAMU. He may have files that contain data we could use."

"Let's do it!"

They walked downstairs to hear their parents talking.

"Okay boys," His smiling dad called. "Your mother and I are making a dinner run. Any suggestions?"

Pohatu shrugged. "Pizza sounds good to me." Onua nodded in agreement.

"K, then," Their mother said. "We'll be back in about 45 minutes. BEHAVE!"

"Oh, Mom!" Onua smiled. "You know us!"

They left the house. Onua and Pohatu went for their dad's office. They went in. unlocked the file cabinet, and began rifling through files.

After 15 minutes…"Bingo!" Onua cried.

Pohatu read over his shoulder. It was a sheet of paper with financial figures and handwritten notes by their dad.

_Expenditure: $1,693,025 (More than usual…)_

_Profit: $1,372,578 (Odd, we normally make more…)_

_Standings: Unstable (Unstable stocks…so strange…)_

Pohatu looked worried. "The company is spending more and making less. Something's not right here…"

At Kopaka's house, he was quietly finishing his homework. After that he picked up his novel, "_Call of the Wild_." After 20 minutes of reading, he looked up and went to his computer. It was a message.

"From Tahu?" He wondered out loud.

_Kopaka-_

_Surprising revelations at Pohatu's and Onua's house. Their company appears to suddenly be spending more and making less._

_I dunno what it means, but it sure seems suspicious._

-Tahu

"Hmmm," Kopaka said. "This may tell us more than we know."

Ending notes: It all begins to fall together…now doesn't it? Keep reviewing and I'll update soon! Next Chapter: When They Met Again


	6. When They Met Again

A/N: Hey all! This chapter will cover more of the waves Gali and Lewa made. Again, thx to the anonymous reviewer! You gave me a great idea for lunch… And this is more of a filler chapter than anything…not much happens except lunch…which is funny…

Anyhoo…I have decided to expand on the story and post sketches of the six characters on the DeviantArt website. It may take a bit because my scanner is being stupid. Be sure to check them out soon to get a feel of what the characters really look like! Search for "bionicle rain."

_**------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

**Chapter 6: When They Met Again**

Lewa walked onto the bus and sat beside Onua. After a few minutes he realized Onua was staring at him. Looking around, he saw Tahu and Pohatu casting him glances as well.

"What the heck…?" He murmured. They got off the bus without a word, and Lewa was in a daze for the morning classes. When he got to lunch, he saw Gali and walked her to the lunch table.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," She replied.

Upon reaching the lunch table, the other four kids looked at them.

"Sit," Pohatu said.

They sat.

"What's this all about?" Lewa questioned. "I noticed you all, save for Gali and Kopaka, giving me weird glances on the bus. And you, Onua? You were flat out staring! What did I do?"

"It's more of a question of 'What did Gali and I do?'" Onua smiled.

Gali's and Lewa's jaws bottomed out like a runaway elevator.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Gali exclaimed. "Does this have anything to do with last night, perhaps?"

"Indeed it does."

"Swell."

Tahu, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka looked at each other.

"Well," Kopaka began. "We made an interesting discovery at the Lairfor's yesterday."

"Yeah," Pohatu chimed in. "While you two were off making out or someth-"

"HEY!!!" Gali and Lewa both screamed at the same time.

Tahu laughed and almost spewed Pepsi all over them. Swallowing and grinning, he said, "Getting to the point, we discovered that Lairfor Inc. has suddenly begun to spend more money and make less profit. It struck us as odd."

"Hmmmm…" Lewa said thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

"And next time you guys make out, invite me and Hahli!" Pohatu laughed.

Gali gave him a sly grin and quickly doused his head with Mountain Dew. Everyone laughed, even Kopaka, at the sight of Pohatu, smiling broadly, soaked, and smelling of Mountain Dew.

Pohatu dried his head with numerous napkins, and they split for their different classes.

That day in study hall, forms were passed out to all students. They had one purpose, and as Gali, Lewa, and Pohatu looked at them, they smiled. Tonight was going to be fun.

_ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!!!_

_TONIGHT IS THE ANNUAL 8TH GRADE DINNER DANCE!!!_

_GET READY TO HIT THE DANCEFLOOR TONIGHT AND SHOW OFF YOUR HOTTEST MOVES!!! _(A/N: Ok, blatant DDR rip)

_TONIGHT AT 6:00 to 9:00._

Ending Notes: Great! Another dating opportunity for Lewa and Gali…and Pohatu and Hahli? Can it be? Apparently it can. Get ready for a great party! Chapter 7: Dance, Dance (Yes, like the Fall Out Boy song)


	7. Dance, Dance

A/N: Oh yeah! It's time for some serious match-ups to take place…as well as a serious jump in the storyline! This chapter is, of course, set to part of Fall Out Boy's "Dance, Dance."

_**------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

**Chapter 7: Dance, Dance**

Gali put on her best blue sweater and a turquoise skirt. She spun a bit, trying to imagine what dancing with Lewa would be like. Her skirt swished as she spun, and then her mom walked in.

"Ready, Gali?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, mom."

She got in the car and they drove to Lewa's house.

"Thanks Mrs. Riviera. It was nice of you to pick me up."

"Now just don't start first-basing it in the backseat. Okay?"

"Mom!" Gali laughed.

They drove to the Middle School, and met up with Hahli and Pohatu. Gali slapped her cheek.

"Pohatu! I didn't know Hahli cast her seduction on you TOO!" She said mockingly.

"Haha," Pohatu said, also mockingly. "Very funny, Gali. Now let's get out their and DANCE!"

They opened the gym doors and walked into the room. The DJ was taking request, and soon a list was made. The DJ made the first song pick.

"Get ready to _Dance, Dance_ to Fall Out Boy!" The DJ yelled. Some people groaned at the horrid pun, Pohatu being one, but most people just cheered at the song pick.

Everyone began clapping with the music and soon cleared a circle in the middle, as in the music video.

_She says she's no good_

_With words but I'm worse._

Gali and Lewa moved closer to the circle. Pohatu and Hahli did as well. Another couple took the dance floor with some subtle, mysterious moves.

_Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic,"_

_Or stuck to my tongue._

The couple moved off and a different couple stormed in, taking more aggressive moves.

_Weighed down with words too_

_Overdramatic_

_Tonight it's "It can't get much worse,"_

_Versus "No one should ever feel like…"_

As the music pumped up, Hahli and Pohatu stole the show. Their moves got cheers from everyone as they danced their way all over the circle. Gali and Lewa stood in anticipation.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down!_

_And I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds!_

'_Cause your words are all I have, so I'll write them!_

_So you'll need them just to get by!_

During the short interlude, Lewa and Gali took center stage. As the chorus began they danced like no tomorrow! The most aggressive moves yet were being shown by them. They shimmied and shook and took dancing to the next level. Gali's skirt flew, and Lewa was having the time of his life.

_Dance, Dance!_

_We're falling apart to half time._

_Dance, Dance!_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead._

_Dance, this is the way they'd love. (They'd love…)_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love. (They'd love…)_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love,_

_If they knew, oh,_

_How misery loved me…_

Other dancers joined the circle. Everyone began dancing the same, and as the song finished, every dancer was cheering.

_Dance, Dance!_

_Dance, Dance!_

_Dance, Dance!_

_Dance, Dance!_

Gali came right up and kissed Lewa in the middle of the circle. The kids cheered as they saw the act. Lewa did not notice, as he was too caught up to realize that a hundred kids were seeing the most intimate act in his life.

As they pulled away, Lewa's cheeks couldn't have been paler. A few seconds later, realizing what the kids were cheering about, his face couldn't have been redder.

"Lewa, no," Gali exclaimed. "It's okay."

He smiled and wished the moment would last a lifetime.

The party lasted for another two hours, during which there were a number of slow dances. Lewa loved the dance.

Hahli whispered, "I think those two are a fine couple."

Pohatu chuckled. "I guess it was meant to be…for them…and for us."

When the dance ended. Gali and Lewa rushed to the Riviera's car.

"Thank's for being on time, mom!" Gali laughed.

"Would you expect any less?" Her mom said, raising her eyebrows at Gali.

While the dance was going on, Kopaka was taking things into his own hands. Armed with a flashlight and a notepad, he was determined to find out what was going on at TAKAMU.

"Hmmm…" He murmured as he saw an 18-wheeler making a delivery to TAKAMU. "What's he delivering? If it were nuclear substances, it would be a different kind of truck. If it were building supplies, it would probably not be covered, but on palettes or tied down.

He wrote this down in his notebook, and stuffed it in his jacket. He crept up along the fence and suddenly clasped his hand on his neck.

"Stupid bees!" He said spitefully.

After another few feet, he felt tired, and suddenly realized an important fact.

"Bees don't fl…y…at…ni…"

Tahu heard Kopaka's parents call around, asking if anyone knew where he was. He quickly circulated it to the other 4 kids.

Kopaka had disappeared.

Ending Notes: Oh yeah! You know you're lovin' the suspense! Who got Kopaka? Where is he now? What will happen to him? Tune in next time for Chapter 8: Wrong Man for the Job


	8. Wrong Man for the Job

A/N: I'm sure anyone who has read chapter 7 is dying to know what happens next! Well, here you have it. The lives of the six kids have now been changed forever. Before, they could still go on with their lives. Now, the rules have changed…

Get ready for one of the longest chapters yet!

_**------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

Chapter 8: Wrong Man for the Job 

Kopaka awoke to a bright light and a monster headache. He tried to move his hand to hold his head, but he couldn't. It was tied down. He was strapped to a chair in a room that was dark except for a bright fluorescent light above him. As he regained his senses, he noticed several other people in the room, standing with guns.

"Oh great," he thought to himself. "Now this is bad." He felt a strange sensation build up in his body. Something he had never felt before. Something he had believed to never exist in him. Something that was not part of his nature.

_Fear._

Gali was pacing her room. She needed to talk to someone, _anyone_. She called Lewa, and he agreed to come over. Ten minutes later, he was consoling Gali in her room.

"It's alright, Gali. It's alright," Lewa said.

"No, it's not, Lewa." Gali said fiercely. "It's not and you know it, too."

Lewa opened his mouth to speak, then sighed. "You're right, Gali. It isn't alright."

They walked out onto the verandah. The rain was pouring, just like the night the threat was found. They simply walked out into the rain, not even acknowledging the fact that they were bring soaked to the bone.

All of the sudden, Gali burst out crying and laid her head on Lewa's chest. Her tears mingled with those of the sky's, and all Lewa could do was pat her head and wish this had never happened.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of orange, he spun around to see Tahu, soaked just as they were, running to them.

"Guys!" Tahu yelled. "Come on! We need to get to the factory!" He waved them to follow him.

Lewa began to turn to go when he realized that Gali wasn't moving. "Gali?"

"No, I'm not going."

"Why?"

Gali spun on him, looking angry. "I don't want to be part of this anymore! All that it will do is bring more sadness to us!"

Lewa grabbed her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. It wasn't anger there, but sadness and fear. "Gali, if you do nothing, those miseries will be doubled, _tripled_ even. You need to help us."

Gali struggled for a bit more, but then succumbed to the facts. She followed Lewa over to Tahu. Tahu led them through the forest where they saw Pohatu and Onua waiting for them by the TAKAMU boundaries.

"We think Kopaka is in the TAKAMU factory," Onua explained. "We saw him heading in that direction last night."

"Hey!" Tahu called. "Look!" He held up Kopaka's jacket.

"That's Kopaka's!" Gali said worriedly. "Now we know he's in there! Let's go!"

"How do we get in?" Lewa asked. Looking at the factory, it had possibly the best security on Mata Nui. There was no way that they were getting in easily.

Pohatu spoke up. "To get in, I grabbed a few…"distractions" that I found around the house." He began to chuckle. "5…4…3…2…"

Suddenly, a booming and gagging was heard. A huge green cloud arose over the east side of the factory.

"That's our cue," Pohatu said. "Let's go!" They ran over to the building and tried to door handle.

"Locked!" Tahu spat in disgust.

"Not for long it is," Gali whispered. She pulled her butterfly pin out of her hair, and expertly shoved it into the lock. She began working it around.

A shadow appeared around the side of the building, the stink bomb cloud had cleared, and the guards were returning to their posts.

"Gali! Hurry!" Onua whispered fiercely. She gave it one last shove and the lock popped open. They crowded into the room and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Kopaka was still inside the room. However, he was joined by another man. His name was Makuta.

"Well," He started. He checked the file folder in his hands. "Kopaka Visima, correct?" Kopaka barely nodded. "Anyways, I see that you are a boy of few words. Now, what do you know about this company?"

Kopaka didn't move.

"Answer me, boy!"

Kopaka didn't even flinch.

"You have tried my patience, Kopaka! Now answer my question!"

Kopaka smiled smugly. "Name me one reason I should tell you."

Makuta almost killed him right there on the spot, but regained his composure. "Well, Kopaka," he began. "You can just stay there until you decide to tell me what you know."

He walked out, taking the guards with him. He was alone in the dark room. Pondering his fate. He was cold…so cold…"Wait!" he thought happily. "They don't have my jacket! That had my notebook in it!" With that smug smile on his face, he laid back and sleep overtook him.

"Where the heck did you learn to do that, Gali?" Lewa asked as they used Tahu's flashlight to guide themselves through TAKAMU's hallways.

"I had a brother. He's in college now, but he always used to lock me in the bathroom. I've had this hairpin forever, and learned how to use it to pick locks," she explained. They walked through the complex, and found little, until they stumbled upon the storage room.

"Guys!" Pohatu whispered. "They keep files in there! Let's find out what TAKAMU is hiding!" Gali picked the lock and the entered the room. Onua and Pohatu began digging through files.

"Over here!" Onua called. The file read:

_OPERATION: THREAT_

_-Embezzle funds from LAIR_

_-To cover it up, threaten them to shut down the factory_

_-Slowly use funds to move S.K.I.E. along_

"S.K.I.E.?" Tahu whispered. "What's S.K.I.E.?"

"Find another file!" Gali said.

"Way ahead of you, chief!" Lewa said quietly. He opened another file, this one bulkier with a memo inside:

_Space Kinetic Inferno Engine_

_This engine will be launched into space on December 15. Funding from LAIR must be in by November 30 to have necessary time for completion._

_The engine is a nuclear generator that will be launched into space. On December 20, the engine will explode, soiling Mata Nui, causing residents to move to Metru Nui, where most of TAKAMU Corporation's businesses are. This plan will result in a 300 profit increase and elimination of competition. Loss of life estimated at moderate. If plant destruction is necessary, Profits will not rise substantially and loss of life will be heavy, causing fewer customers at Metru Nui._

_Head Of TAKAMU Corporation_

_Makuta Atrozie_

"Oh my god," was all Gali could say. "So if they don't get the funding, the result would be the same, with more deaths!"

"Time to stop these maniacs!" Pohatu hissed. He stuffed the folder in a hidden pocket inside of his jacket. They left the room and continued to explore the hallways.

"Hey!" Lewa whispered. "There's a containment cell! Kopaka must be inside!"

"I wonder what they asked him?" Tahu wondered out loud.

"The same thing you will be asked!" A deep voice behind them said.

Ending Notes: I have to go out to dinner today. Yes on Black Friday. Also, I'm getting ThrillVille, which should be fun. That's why I decided to leave you off with a CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Anyhoo, Chapter 9: Countdown


	9. Countdown

A/N: i . . . . . . . . . . . . . hate . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!! AAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!! (breathes deeply) OK, now that that's done…It took me a while to decide what to write for this chapter…but here we go.

_**------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

**Chapter 9: Countdown**

Within minutes, they were all _locked_ to chairs. Tahu flew into a rage.

"Come back here you coward! I'll fix you! I'll beat you to within a millimeter of your life! You'd wish you'd never been _BORN_!"

Kopaka actually smirked at Makuta's look as he walked away, mumbling some choice words under his breath. He locked the door behind him, leaving the six unfortunate kids to await their fates…Or so he thought.

Onua watched Gali fidget with her hands.

"Gali," He said with a small smile. "The friction of your hands rubbing together will not start a fire to burn the handcuffs. Even if it did you'd burst into flames anyways!"

Gali gave him a dirty look and said, "Then come over here and use your sharp wit to open it!" (Monster House rip-off! Yayz!)

Everyone snickered. "Oooooh," Lewa grinned. "_Burned_."

"No seriously, one of you get over here!"

"I'll help, Gali," Pohatu said as he scooted his chair over. "My moronic brother gets sarcastic when he's turned on."

That got full-out laughter from everyone…except Onua.

"Just try and reach my hair pin," Gali giggled. Pohatu maneuvered his hands as Gali lowered her head. He grabbed the pin.

"Ouch!" She hissed. "Don't yank my hair out!"

"Sorry, Gali," Onua laughed. "My idiotic brother gets clumsy when he's turned on."

Pohatu flushed red, and everyone began laughing again. He handed her the pin.

"Ok," Gali said with one last laugh. "Let's get down to business." She expertly opened the lock on her cuffs. "Let's stop Makuta and blow this joint." The other locks were quickly opened, and they set out into the factory again.

Kopaka led the way into a docking bay. "There's the truck I saw earlier!" Men in Hazmat suits were unloading bundles on something.

"Let's find out what it is!"

Everyone started moving forward until Onua stopped them.

"Don't go any closer. Those are nuclear substances!"

Everyone froze. The men in Hazmat suits kept working, and quickly unloaded the truck. The kids left the room and found a door to Makuta's main office.

"I don't think he's in there," Gali whispered. "Let's lock ourselves in."

They entered the office and locked the door behind them. Tahu booted up Makuta's computer.

"I'm an expert at hacking. Anyone wonder why Pohatu's math scores were 96?"

Everyone snickered as Pohatu blushed. Tahu began typing, and soon found something important.

"Guys, this computer starts S. K. I. E.!"

Everyone ran over to where a program window showed. It said:

_**Start? Y or N.**_

Tahu pushed N on the keyboard.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Kopaka said with a start. Most unlike him. He was solitary. He did not mix well with others. Now he was helping them?

"Guys, destroy the computer!"

"What! No!" Tahu said. He couldn't imagine destroying a computer!

"It's the easiest way to stop Makuta!" Kopaka said.

"No, I won't hear of it!"

Suddenly, footsteps outside of the door startled everyone. They rushed to hide as Makuta walked into the room.

"I must get ready for the meeting with LAIR, Inc.," He muttered to himself. "I don't believe they got the message. Time to give it personally." He picked up the phone and dialed. Onua heard a voice on the other end. _His father's voice!_

"Hello?"

"Mr. Lairfor, I presume?"

"Yes?" He sounded distressed.

"We have a meeting soon, remember?"

"Oh yes, yes…"

"Of course we-"

"Mr. Atrozie, I apologize, but my sons are missing, and so are four other children around town. I just feel so…scared. I will have to cancel."

"But, Mr. Lairfor!"

"Sorry, Mr. Atrozie. I am not up to it."

_Click._

Makuta was stunned. He slowly put down the phone and walked out…heading for the containment cell!

"Run!" Lewa hissed.

They scurried out of their hiding spots and ran in the other direction. Tahu spotted a door with an EXIT sign above it.

"Guys, this way!" He said a smidgen too loudly.

"What was that? I heard something!" they heard, down the hallway.

Tahu was pushed into a corner by Lewa as everyone spun around to run.

Suddenly, the kids had guns pointed at their heads.

"Back to the cell," One guard laughed. "Or your brains will be riddled with bullets."

They morosely walked back, as the guards watched the five of them.

Wait…_five of them?_

Tahu peeked out around the corner and saw the other five kids. He followed them to the

Cell and listened closely.

"I guess I will have to improvise ahead of schedule," He heard Makuta say. "And now

none of you can do anything about it."

Tahu ran to the office and shuffled through papers. There. A copy of the S. K. I. E.

memo. He stuffed it into his hoodie and began searching for something heavy. A paperweight. He tensed himself, took a few deep breaths, and froze as Makuta walked into the door.

"Get away from that computer!" he said menacingly. A gun was pointed at Tahu's head.

Tahu couldn't think of anything to do…except.

"Ok," he agreed. "Away from the computer."

The second Makuta looked at the computer, he flung the paperweight at Makuta's head. Makuta went down quietly, not making much more than a thump as he hit the floor.

He picked up the paperweight and looked at the computer.

"Goodbye," he whispered. He threw the paperweight at the screen.

Ending Notes: Tahu destroyed a computer! Yay for destroying! (Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap…) Anyhoo, the story is drawing to a close! Stay with me for Chapter 10: 6 is a Magic Number


	10. 6 is a Magic Number

A/N: Writer's block is the stupidest thing on earth…anyways, here we go for chapter 10!!!! Yay for chapter 10!

**_------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS_**

**Chapter 10: 6 is a Magic Number**

The screen exploded into little pieces as the paperweight carried its course through the computer. Sparks flew and Tahu shielded his face. When he lowered his arms, the room was being shrouded in a foggy smoke. He checked to see that he still had the memo, and threw the paperweight out of the window.

Meanwhile, the other five kids were distraught. Makuta had sent anonymous ransom notes to their parents, and if they didn't pay, they would be killed!

"Hey!" They heard a guard shout. "Listen!"

His radio crackled. "A boy has escaped with possible incriminating evidence. All units respond. Repeat, all units respond!"

The guards at the door left, leaving the kids in silence. A rap on the door shocked them, and Tahu entered the room.

"Guys, we have to get out of here now!"

"But, Tahu!" Gali said. "Weren't you just escaping?"

"Paperweights sound surprisingly like an escaping boy stumbling," Tahu said with a grin.

He grabbed Gali's hair pin and Gali unlocked the cuffs. Soon, the six were heading for the back exit.

"Makuta should be out cold," Tahu explained. "Paperweights are heavy. One in the forehead and…thunk! Out like a light!" They creaked open a large metal door, and began their walk into the night. Kopaka's flashlight aided them in their trek, but they did not get very far before they heard a scream, no, a _roar_, come from behind them.

"What the?" Lewa gasped.

Makuta was boring down in them with one big lump on his head.

"You kids runined _everything_!" he screamed. "Now you get what you brats deserve!"

The man was inhuman now, and no longer seemed aware of what was going on around him. He was focused on those six unfortunate kids.

"RUN!" shouted Kopaka and Onua.

The command was unnecessary. They were gone, like they had been shot from a gun. But for, them, that simile was lost on the actual bullets flying past them. Once in the woods, they quickly lost Makuta, but he did not give up.

"Once I find you, you insolent little…" I'll have to stop him there, but he spouted out enough choice words to scale Mt. Everest.

Hiding in the darkness, Gali breathed heavily. She had been seperated from the group, and now she struck it out on her own, trying to remember the way she had come.

"Right at the big oak tree, and then follow the old trail," she muttered. She walked, and then broke into a run. She could see lights in the distance. In minutes, she was in her backyard.

She could see her parents in the dining room. Her mother was crying, and her dad was comforting her.

Gali ran up to the window.

"MOM! DAD! I'm over here!" She yelled, as she banged the glass. Her parents looked up, saw their daughter, and ran over to the door.

"Gali!" They both cried. They hugged for a few minutes, but then she realized what she should do.

"Mom, Dad, I need to call the Police."

She ran inside and dialed 911.

"911, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"I need help from the police to catch a kidnapper."

"What is your name?"

"Gali Riviera."

"Where is the kidnapper currently?"

"He is over by TAKAMU Corp.! The culprit is Makuta Atrozie!"

"Pardon me?" The operator said. "Atrozie? Are you sure of this, young lady?"

"Dead sure. He also has five other captives my age."

"I will have a squadron sent over immediately."

Five minutes later, Gali was face to face with a police officer.

"You say that Makuta Atrozie is a kidnapper, and he has five teenagers hostage?" The police officer asked.

"Yes." Gali responded.

"Well," The officer said, uncomfortable by the looks shot at him by Gali's parents. "Let's go see what this is all about."

Gali, the officer, and two other policemen walked into the woods.

After a few minutes, they could hear voices.

"You wouldn't dare!" A boy said.

"Of course I would. You kids have made enough complications."

Gali almost smiled. "They kept him talking to stall and got him monologuing. Typical bad guy."

They crept closer. More voices. Shouting now. A thud and a scream.

"Oh my god!" Gali hissed.

The police officers heard this and moved into the clearing where the other kids and Makuta were.

He immediately shot an officer in the arm.

The other two were caught off guard and were in a state of shock.

Makuta butted another with his gun.

Gali came out of nowhere and jumped on his back.

"You made us suffer and planned to do the same to Mata Nui. So now, I'm returning the favor."

She punched his temple.

He was knocked unconscious immediately. Gali fell to the ground and picked herself up. The remaining officer helped the kids and then turned his attention to the other officers. They were still alive, no doubt of it, but one needed medical attention and the other was wounded with severe head trauma. Finally, he saw Lewa, lying in a small but growing pool of blood. Gali saw it too, and fainted.

They helped the officers, Lewa, and Gali back to her backyard and they were whisked to a hospital. Anxious parents met again with their kids, after a night of torment and suffering.

As the four kids looked up, they saw the sky. It looked like it was going to rain, but for some reason the cloud just didn't seem ready to. The clouds broke up as the sky cleared.

Pohatu, Kopaka, Tahu, and Onua looked at one another, and smiled.

Ending notes: HOLY SCHNITZEL! I didn't even know I could write something like that! Anyways, the story is not over, but the next chapter may end it. The ending is upon us, and get ready for the grand finale. Don't cry anonymous reviewer! Sequels are lined up!


	11. Until Next Time

A/N: The final chapter of When The Rain Falls! Watch for a Christmas special soon…I should have it up in a few days. Then an actual sequel will be posted! The lyrics are from the DDR SuperNOVA version of _Come Clean_. And for my anonymous reviewer…Lewa _did_ go to the hospital. So did Gali, because she fainted. Are you ready? Here we go!

_**------WHEN THE RAIN FALLS**_

Chapter 11: Until Next Time… 

Gali awoke in a hospital bed. She had a bit of a headache, but otherwise, felt fine.

"You're finally awake," a voice said weakly.

"Wha?" Gali gasped, spinning around. In a bed next to her was Lewa. He had a bandage on his head that had a large bloodstain.

"Lewa, what happened?" Gali asked, worried.

Lewa grinned. "Don't spaz, I'm going to be alright. Makuta butted me with his gun when I got really angry."

A doctor walked into the room.

"Feeling better, Gali?" He asked with a smile. "You'll be out of here in a few hours. However…" he turned to Lewa. "You must stay for a few more weeks. The head trauma you received wasn't too bad, but it'll be a while for it to heal completely. Those lacerations weren't pretty."

Lewa nodded and Gali sighed. She had no idea what a laceration was, but it was good that Lewa would be fine. Looking out of the window, she could see that it was still night outside, probably early morning. She checked her watch. 5:00 am. Right.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, huh Gali?"

"Yeah," she murmured.

At 8:00, her parents came and she began to get ready to leave. As she got up, she thought she felt a small thump in her backpack, but when she looked, Lewa was sleeping.

As she left, she checked her backpack. In it, she found Lewa's iPod. The headphones were unplugged from it and the iPod was paused. Gali plugged them back in, placed them in her ears, and pushed _PLAY_. She recognized the music and saw the meaning to it.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams._

_Let it wash away_

_my sanity._

'_Cause I want to feel the thunder._

_I want to scream._

_Let the rain fall down._

_I'm coming clean…_

Gali silently shed tears as she realized what they had just gone through. It seemed like an eternity ago but it had all happened last night.

Noticing her tears, Gali's mothers said, "Gali? Why don't we cheer you up with some early Christmas shopping."

Gali smile and wiped her face. She changed the song on the iPod to _DoLL_, and thought about the last few days.

Later that week, Pohatu and Onua awoke to a new Saturday. They had been mauled by reporters and journalists and the like. They were glad for a rest.

"There's a new game out," Pohatu said. "It's called ThrillVille. It pretty much bends all aspects of a theme park sim into a party game."

Onua laughed. "I can take a hint Pohatu. Ok, we have a lot of money from the funds dad gave us. Turns out there was a lot more embezzlement than he thought."

They left on their bikes for the mall, and entered the video game store. Surprisingly, Kopaka was there.

"Kopaka?" Pohatu said in disbelief. "I thought you hated video games!"

Kopaka smiled and said, "I got a PS2 from my aunt as an early Christmas present. Figured I'd try it out."

Onua help up a hand for a high-five. Kopaka slapped it.

"Welcome to the video gamers' world, Kopaka Visimi," Onua said.

They picked out some games, and left for the food court.

"Hey guys," Pohatu whispered. "Isn't that Tahu?"

"Hey, Tahu!" Onua yelled.

A boy in an unmistakable orange hoodie spun around and saw the three boys.

"Hi guys," Tahu said, setting down his food.

"What'd you get?" Kopaka said, eyeing the bag Tahu was carrying.

"A 360 for myself," Tahu said. Then he rolled his eyes and sighed. "You have _no idea_ what you have to go through to get one."

"Four years of allowance, a month of begging, and another year waiting in line?"

"You pretty much got it."

Everyone laughed and began eating, discussing their purchases as they ate. Suddenly, they saw someone else walk into the food court. She walked over to the McDonald's booth and placed an order.

"No!" Tahu said in disbelief. Gali Riviera had just walked in.

She spotted them and almost dropped her tray.

After she had paid, she walked to their table and asked, "What the heck is going on here?"

"We're all at the same place on the same day at the same time," Kopaka said with a hint of a grin.

"Now all we need is Lewa," Onua said, looking around."

"Where is he? If we really want something weird he has to come." Pohatu chimed in.

"Not going to happen!" Gali almost laughed. "He's in the hospital for the next few weeks remember?"

Kopaka shook his head and took another bite out of his burger.

It would be a long winter.

So until next time…

Ending Notes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

I can't believe the story is over! It started with an inspiration from KinoLadyOfTheDivine's Empires, and ended with this! Get ready for a holiday special and a sequel. Also…New project! It will be about four kids (me, and my friends Nick, Nikki, and Anthony) getting blown into Silent Hill 2! OMG! It may take off like this…or it may not. I dunno. All I know is that this is one of the best stories I have EVER WRITTEN!!!!! Thanks so much to KinoLadyOfTheDivine for inspiration and EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA thanks to my anonymous reviewer who supplied me with plenty of ideas for this story. Also, if anyone found this confusing…I'm not very good at tying up stories in neat little bows. My endings tend to be weak. Anyways, until next time…

Holiday Special - When the Snow Falls

Sequel - Scandal

Silent Hill 2 Project - Silent Hill: Intervention


End file.
